The invention relates to photocopying machines arranged to copy onto both sides of copy material.
In forming images on both sides of a copy sheet in a photocopying machine, it is usual to pass the sheet through the machine to obtain an image on one side and then store the sheet. The stored sheet is later recycled through the photocopying machine to receive an image on its other side. In its simplest form in such a photocopying process, the sheet is returned as soon as the next image is ready, to receive its second image on its other side.
According to the present invention there is provided a photocopying machine having a transfer station where images are transferred to copy sheets and a copy sheet feeding system, said sheet feeding system comprising an open, operator accessible, buffer storage tray, sheet feeding means for feeding sheets from a sheet supply tray to the transfer station, sheet feeding means for feeding sheets from the transfer station to the buffer storage tray, and sheet feeding means for feeding sheets from the buffer storage tray to the transfer station.